


王牌

by styx



Category: L.A. Confidential (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>艾德•艾斯利通过警队的新人入队仪式。</p>
            </blockquote>





	王牌

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ace In the Hole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708390) by [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind). 



标题：王牌（《Ace In the Hole》）  
  
原作：Magnetism_bind  
  
作者博客：<http://magnetism_bind.livejournal.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/708390](708390)  
  
衍生派别：电影《洛城机密》（《L.A. Confidential》1997，又译《洛杉矶机密 / 铁面特警队 / 幕后嫌疑犯》等）  
  
配对：艾德•艾斯利（盖伊•皮尔斯）/巴德•怀特（拉塞尔•克劳）  
  
等级：R  
  
摘要：艾德•艾斯利通过警队的新人入队仪式。  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

**王牌**

著：Magnetism_bind

 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
那位警察领着艾斯利穿过阴暗的走廊，来到后屋。这里已有几个家伙等在那里了。他所不信任的男人，他所不怎么想与之共事的男人，可他暂时对此还做不了什么。有朝一日，如果他足够努力工作的话，或许他可以把这支警队清理一新。不过暂时还不行。  
  
头顶上方的灯泡微微晃荡。这是个仪式，而通常艾斯利不会照着既有的规则玩儿，可相对于你所打破的每条规则，这里也总有些你不得不接受的。为了达成他的目标，这已算不得什么了。  
  
其中一个警察往帽子里扔了七张牌。抽中爱司的享用他的嘴。  
  
艾斯利一面冒汗一面等待着，外套下的衬衫腋窝处汗湿一片。这还是他头一遭这么做。会是哪一个？打量着屋子里的各个男人，那念头令他厌恶。基督啊，他怎么会想到这么做的？  
  
然而这些人中的每一个都曾置身他的境地，并且继续前进，在警队里得到了他们应有的位置。而如果他们能够做到，那么他当然同样可以做到。  
  
艾斯利挺起胸膛，等着每个人都探手进帽子里，抽出一张牌。  
  
然而当巴德·怀特亮出那张王牌，他的心下不禁一沉。还有谁能比这更糟糕了吗？怀特是个暴徒，一头人猿，生就来粉碎和破坏的。是的，他有所成绩，可那真是警局想要为之知名的那类成绩吗？  
  
巴德就那么抓着那张爱司一会儿，接着把它塞进裤子口袋。他慢慢长饮了一口他的啤酒，越过酒瓶审视艾斯利。他的西装外套脱掉了，衬衫领口沾染了汗水而蔫巴巴的。  
  
“上吧，小子。”其中一个男人，艾斯利都一时记不起他的名字的，怂恿地撞了撞他的肩膀。  
  
艾斯利干咽了一下，嘴干舌燥地步上前去。巴德又是啜饮了一口啤酒，将酒瓶递给另一个男人。随着艾斯利止步于他的面前，他伸手解开了自己的裤子。  
  
“唔？”那句话几近嘲弄。  
  
艾斯利缓缓跪了下去。  
  
巴德把他的短裤搡下去，刚足够掏出他的老二。它直跃入艾斯利的眼帘，他妈的淫秽不已。好一号大家伙，艾斯利合计着这正是为什么巴德那般自负满满。  
  
他抬眼瞟去，荒谬地为眼前的情景着恼了。巴德又一次抓起他的啤酒大口痛饮，像是这里不是正有个家伙准备吸他的老二，像是这类的事儿他妈的时常发生，没啥大不了的。  
  
如果说艾斯利当时当地就决意要让巴德·怀特他妈的好好体会一番，那么，唔，他终究只是一介凡人。  
  
他一手握住巴德的老二，紧紧扣住根部，接着倾身上前。端头滑入他的双唇间，他轻吸一口气，随着巴德的阴茎推进得更深而蠕动喉咙。  
  
艾斯利收紧了他的手，抽身退开。他是这里掌控一切的人，因此他不慌不忙。艾斯利用舌头舔过那道隙口；巴德的阴茎在他手里涨大，头顶上方响起一声轻轻的闷哼。  
  
他抬眼望去。巴德此刻面色泛红，微微冒汗，手里的啤酒被忘到了一边，一双惊讶而警觉的眼睛俯视着艾斯利。  
  
艾斯利只是继续了下去，舌头缠绕上巴德的老二，将它牵引回自己嘴里。他这般反复再三，直至巴德又是一声闷哼，这一次低沉而渴切的打自他的喉咙冒出。艾斯利能感觉到最初一滴前液渗下他的喉咙。他又一次松开嘴，这一次巴德的手按上了他的肩膀，掐进他的衬衫。  
  
“别再他妈的挑逗了。”  
  
模模糊糊的，艾斯利意识到其他警察正注视着这一切。他知道他们并非独自相对，可要紧的却只有他们两个。巴德抿紧嘴唇的宣言，他那如此不顾一切地想要宣泄的 分身，那才是要紧的。艾斯利放开他的阴茎，转而捧住他的卵蛋，巴德的嘴巴张开了，颤抖地吐出一句气喘吁吁、结结巴巴的像是，“你 _敢_ 。”  
  
艾斯利没法儿说清。他淫秽地吮吸巴德的卵蛋，感觉到那男人在他嘴下颤抖。他不禁琢磨巴德是否跟男人有过。这一刻那不难幻想。艾斯利轻易地便在脑海里勾画了 出来，巴德被按顶在墙上，双腿大张，予取予求。他把注意力转回到巴德的老二上，舔掉尖端的前液，接着再度将它塞下自己喉咙。这一次他尽饮下巴德能够奉上的 一切，直至男人的分身破布般软垂下来。  
  
艾斯利靠坐回自己的脚后跟上。那么一时间巴德没有动弹，接着他把自己塞回短裤，匆忙拽上裤子，像是那会将刚刚发生的事一笔抹消一般。  
  
艾斯利站起身来，探手进口袋里掏出一张手帕。他擦了擦嘴，与此同时巴德举瓶就唇。他们的视线瞬息交汇。是巴德先转开了目光。  
  
其他的警察亲热地拍拍他的背。他通过了他们的小小测试，仪式完成。明日来上班时，他将会是他们中的一员。  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
当巴德在停车场追上他时，他不能说他吃惊了。  
  
“你以为你是火辣材料，不是吗，在那里玩出那种狗屎把戏。”  
  
艾斯利耸耸肩。“并不确切。”他只是想保持一定幅度的控制权，可他不会费神去跟巴德·怀特解释。  
  
“打赌你不以为我做过，是吗？我做过。”巴德逼近前来，赫赫的威势迫得艾斯利倒退一步。“我们都做过，并且让我告诉你，你不是唯一一个能叫男人冒汗的。”他的嘴离着艾斯利的耳朵只一丝的距离。艾斯利一转头就会撞上他的嘴。  
  
巴德从裤子里摸出那张爱司，扬起来。“而这一夜稍后，我会一边打手枪一边想着你趴在那里，像你那套漂亮西装包裹之下的乖乖小男孩那样承受我的老二。”他把那张爱司塞进艾斯利的后袋，这么做的同时几乎，但并不确切捏了把他的屁股。  
  
“回头见，火辣小子。”手插在口袋里，巴德漫步走开。  
  
艾斯利的手指捏住了那张爱司。他瞟了一眼，红桃爱司。 _梅花爱司会更适合巴德·怀特，_ 艾斯利想。他稍后会把它扔掉。眼下他把它往外套口袋里一塞，上车，往家驶去。  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
